castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Necromancer
Necromancer 'is the penultimate boss of [[Castle Crashers|''Castle Crashers]] and also one of the 31 Playable Characters. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is the Evil Sword. Necromancer's specialties include easy basic juggling and combo locking. Information Background The Necromancer first appears flying above the lava along with the Evil Wizard very close by; and the Necromancer, along with the Evil Wizard, take notice of the player(s) and the Necromancer decides to halt their progress by resurrecting Skeletons to fight off the player(s) in the Lava World level. After the player(s) have received the Ship's Wheel, the Necromancer along with again, the Evil Wizard fly near the buried grave of the recently deceased Cyclops and the Necromancer resurrects the Cyclops, turning him undead. After sometime, the Necromancer along with once again, the Evil Wizard, appears at a mass grave site and the Necromancer resurrects 8 Skeletons and the Evil Wizard turns 4 of the Skeletons into Beefy enemies in the Marsh level. Later on, the Necromancer reappears along with yet again, the Evil Wizard, while also being around the Painter and the Undead Cyclops as they take the Evil Wizard's castle to the skies in the Wizard Castle Takeoff level. Finally, the Necromancer appears flying in his chamber of dead bodies on the ground, with skeletons hanging on the walls, and mountains of the skeletons of dead warriors near the bottom of the Necromancer's room and resurrects a huge army of enemies that the player(s) have fought before until the Necromancer himself fights them head on in Wizard Castle Interior. Involvement The Necromancer is responsible for the resurrection of all the Skeletons roaming the land. He is also responsible for resurrecting the Cyclops the player(s) have defeated earlier in the game. The Necromancer is believed to be the Evil Wizard's most highly ranked and loyal servant, as he is seen with the Evil Wizard most of the game. Defeat Upon defeat, he will fly up into the air out of sight. Shortly after, he will drop his Evil Sword. Continue the path to destroy another large purple crystal and you will be able to progress into the final boss: the Evil Wizard in the Final Battle level. Strategy Remember to prepare health potions and anything else before fighting, as the second wave is often considered difficult because of the enhanced speed of the enemies and the fact that there are "beefy" type enemies resurrected as well. Necromancer flies out of your attack range at the beginning and revives two waves of dead warriors that you must defeat before you engage him in battle. * These are the enemies that the Necromancer resurrects in order of whom he summons first: ** Wave 1: **# Barbarian **# Thief **# Bear **# Conehead **# Fencer **# Fire Demon **# Ninja This is the easiest of the two waves of enemies as there are 5 lightweights, 1 heavyweight, and 1 mediumweight. Typically the lightweights usually are the easiest to dispose of followed by the Conehead and finally the Fire Demon. Make sure you get a running start after the Conehead or Fire Demon dies in order to prepare for the carnage that is the 2nd wave. * These are the enemies that the Necromancer resurrects in order of whom he summons first: ** Wave 2: **# Saracen **# Royal Guard **# Alien **# Bear (Beefy) **# Snakey **# Fire Demon **# Iceskimo **# Barbarian (Beefy) **# Brute (Beefy) **# Conehead **# Fencer This is the hardest of the two waves as there's 4 lightweights, 2 mediumweights, 2 heavyweights, 3 Beefy enemies with the Bear and Barbarian able to get juggled (Typically A+XXXXXYY XYY XY XY XYY, repeat at XY until maximum height or do it however you feel like is better to Beefy Juggle/Typically X+SSSSSTT STT ST ST STT, repeat at ST until maximum height or do it however you feel like is better to Beefy Juggle). Once the Necromancer starts resurrecting the very first few enemies, your main priority target is the Alien as the Alien will start spamming his Magic Projectile and knock you down easily with it, leaving you susceptible to getting sandwiched by the other enemies nearby. Once Alien dies, you can do one of two things here in order to ease the fight: * Kill the Beefy Bear and Beefy Barbarian. or * Kill the Snakey and Fire Demon. One thing to watch out for if you attempt to prioritize the two mediumweights is that the Beefy enemies can grab you while you're juggling the mediumweights. Killing the Saracen also makes Snakey somewhat more easier to deal with. If attempting to kill the two Beefys, use the Beefy Juggle or use Bombs to kill them quickly. After killing either of these first, you want to kill any of the lightweights you have possibly missed after hopefully prioritizing Alien to ease the fight: * Saracen * Iceskimo * Fencer Once everything is done in this order, you are left with 3 enemies: * Royal Guard * Brute (Beefy) * Conehead One thing to watch out for is after killing the Royal Guard, the Brute will start to relentlessly follow the player(s) until he is killed. After the Brute finally dies, this sublevel is essentially over as the Conehead will easily die and the Necromancer doesn't do nearly as half as the enemies do with their attacks and magic attacks. Principles of play * Use the D-pad. It allows for quicker movements. Practice your juggling skills. Being able to juggle both lightweight and middleweight enemies makes the battle easier. Remember to have all 5 potions with you at the time of battle. Buy bombs as well if you have extra cash. Level your character to 99 if you’re still having trouble. * 1st wave: Juggle the lightweight enemies in the middle of the screen (A+X XYY, repeat until you feel like you're overkilling the enemies/X+S STT, repeat until you feel like you're overkilling the enemies). Take out Conehead with the Level 50 combo (XXXYY/SSSTT). Take out Fire Demon (A+X YY, repeat at X until maximum height/X+S TT, repeat at S until maximum height). * 2nd wave: Spam magic in the middle of the screen. Avoid getting hit by the Brute even if it means getting hit by another enemy. Keep an eye on Snakey unless you're targeting him after killing Alien. Dodge the Brute as best as you can, even if it means aborting your juggles. Run through characters and dodge characters that are at the point of using their magic attacks. Screen positions to avoid * Blindspots: It’s best to place yourself in positions in which you can see your character at all times. If you’re all the way at the bottom of the screen, a lot of times the skeletons in the background shield your vision of what’s going on. Not only will you not be able to see your character, but you won’t know where the enemies are as well. Getting hit unexpectedly is likely to happen. * Corners: It’s a very natural reaction to want to maintain distance from enemies. And often times what happens is players often corner themselves doing so. There are eight possible directional patterns in which your character can move to dodge an enemy’s attack (up, down, left, right, and the four diagonal directions). By cornering yourself you eliminate three possible escape routes making your possibilities being 5/8 nearly ½ reduction. That’s not to say you should never corner yourself in absolute necessity, but you always want to leave that option available for emergency cases. Situations arise when moving forward to dodge will result in you getting hit, and it would be safer to simply back up. * Sandwich: A sandwich position is when enemies are coming at you from both directions. If a situation arises in you getting hit by enemies from both ends, you’re likely to use potions much quicker than you’d like. For the most part, you can only attack enemies directly in front of you. Try to keep enemies on one end of the screen for as long as you possibly can. By the time you end up being in a sandwich position, it can serve as a good indicator to run to the opposite side of the screen. Once Necromancer engages you in battle, his main attack will consist of hitting you with his sword up close or creating a wave of magic to hit you from a distance. He will occasionally throw a skeleton at you. Don't attack up close for longer than a few swipes of your sword, as Necromancer will strike you quickly and will deal considerable damage. His magic is quite weak though. For more detail, see the '''magic section. He uses his shield to block any attacks that can juggle him. When he is air-borne or frozen by magic, players can juggle him. He is not as light as a medium weight, but not as heavy as a heavy-weight- juggle him the same way you would juggle a beefy. You can also use to start juggling him. Another good idea is to bring up your shield when you are low on magic, then shoot projectiles at him when you recharge. Time your projectiles to hit him the moment he gets up. Magic also has the additional power of actually being able to freeze, burn, poison, shock, and stun this boss, which could save the player and the group a couple of potions, for this is a fairly difficult battle. An experienced player can also make short work of Necromancer, as keeping him in the air eliminates his ability to fight back. However, if he lands, he always reacts by throwing a skeleton, so be prepared to block. If playing a co-op game, when he lands get him in between you and just spam him with magic to prevent him from retaliating- or better yet, if both players have max agility, one can hold their shield and the other can attack him with arrows across the screen. The Necromancer does not fall back when hit by an arrow, so you can spam it effectively. When he targets the other player(s), simply switch places in who's blocking and who's spamming arrows. A great Animal Orb to use when fighting him is Piggy, as he increases all health gained by eating food that is guaranteed to drop from enemies during this difficult fight. Hawkster helps as well, as he brings you food from the defeated enemies. Other effective Animal Orbs include Snoot (Remastered), Zebra (Remastered), Bitey Bat, and Rammy, as they can provide a certain amount of combat support when fighting the many enemies before Necromancer himself. Magic Splash Attack "Skeletal Hands" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Skeletal hands pop out of the ground in front of you, doing 1 hit. Each upgrade adds an extra hand segment, up to 7 segments. Unlike most splash attacks, this one is very weak against beefy enemies, bosses, and heavyweight regular enemies. Necromancer's splash attack is most similar to Sawblades. It moves forward at the same speed, and the sprite remains visible for three times longer than normal, like the Sawblades. The problem is that it only has seven hits, so even though the sprite is still visible, it doesn't hit enemies, who just walk straight through it, while in the same situations, sawblades would've knocked the enemy off their feet. When cast, the damage dealt occurs at the same speed as the sawblades' splash attack when it has not been upgraded (only one sawblade). It just has one hit per segment, which is why the damage seems slow. It may be considered similar to sawblades with less hits and less time spent actively damaging enemies while the sprite is visible. This attack comes out in front of you, and it doesn't come out at your sides or behind you, which eliminates the protection sawblades add while spamming. This, combined with the lack of time actively damaging enemies, seriously diminishes the crowd control value of this attack. The one thing this attack has in common with sawblades besides staying out longer and their movement speed, is its ability to start a juggle. The best part is that you don't need to upgrade Magic in order to use it for this. That's good, because if you want to use this efficiently then you're going to want to add a lot of stats to Agility, so you can get into position, and keep up with any enemies you're juggling while in the air. Besides, adding to Magic and increasing the range would be useless for this tactic anyway, because then you'd hit the enemy while they're far away from you, and you wouldn't have enough reaction time to start the juggle, so it actually helps to not add to Magic, so you have an easier time catching the enemy in the juggle. Magic Projectile "Kamikaze Skeleton" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: 'Base Magic Damage Sends a Skeleton running across the screen in a straight line. Explodes on contact with enemies or with the edge of the screen. The damage dealt is 59 at max, or 75 when buffed up with bonuses granted by weapons and/or animal orbs. It can be used as an alternative to bombs, as it doesn't have limited range on the ground and it's the fastest moving projectile in the game. Air Projectile '"Kamikaze Skeleton" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: 'Base Magic Damage Sends a Skeleton running across the screen in a straight line. Explodes on contact with enemies or with the edge of the screen. When this move is used in the air as an Air Projectile, unlike most projectile magic attacks, the skeleton continues to run rather than ending as soon as it comes in contact with the ground. However, when used as an Air Projectile, instead of being a straight attack, it goes through the air for a bit and then falls to the ground. The damage dealt is 59 at max, or 75 when buffed up with bonuses granted by weapons and/or animal orbs. It can be used as an alternative to bombs, as it doesn't have limited range on the ground or air and it's the fastest moving projectile in the game. If you know how to use the Fly (Fastfall) Combo, you can spellweave Air Projectiles or if you also know how to use the Fly (Slowfall) Combo, you can again, spellweave Air Projectiles, but with potentially more space to spellweave. Elemental Infusion '"Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Skeletal Hands" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Jumps using an exploding skeleton, which damages overlapping foes. This can make starting up the Fly (Slowfall) Combo a whole lot easier. Gallery Necromancer.jpg|Necromancer as he appears in the game with wings. UnamusedNecro.JPG|Necromancer's Unamused Face. Trivia * If you know how to use the Fly (Fastfall) or Fly (Slowfall) Combo, then you can Fly just like the Necromancer. * During the battle with Necromancer, he has a shadow on the wall while flying. When be begins to revive the dead, his shadow won't change and will continue to move as if he is still flying in idle. * Necromancer resurrects two bosses and nearly every unlockable character by the time you face him. * Necromancer is a C Rank character ©. * Even though as a NPC the Necromancer can fly, he does not have wings as a playable character. * There has been argued speculation over whether or not the bodies of foes the player defeats will be teleported to his room after they flash and then fade away, thus explaining the abundance in dead bodies everywhere. * On Insane Mode solo, the fight with the Necromancer is considered to be by far the hardest fight in the entire game; mainly due to the 2nd Wave of the fight. * The Necromancer is the only playable boss in the entire game, not counting Bear Boss since Bear Boss's Splash Attack deals Lightning damage. * Necromancer, Conehead, Fire Demon, Civilian, and Stove Face share the same exact Shield. * Necromancer, Conehead, and Stove Face share the same body besides Beefy form. ** Necromancer, Conehead, and Stove Face even share the same exact character portrait background, player tag, and attack color, which is Red (#521036). See also * Playable Characters * Character Tiers * Weapons * Weapon Tiers * Evil Sword * Conehead * Stove Face * Civilian * Lava World * Marsh * Wizard Castle Takeoff * Wizard Castle Interior * Necromancer's Room External links * http://forums.thebehemoth.com/topic/12189-vbps-insane-mode-necromancer-guide/ Category:Gameplay Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Enemies Category:Weapons Category:C Rank Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Images Category:Armor Pierce